1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aircraft and particularly to craft designed for operation in a low gravity environment such as space craft, and more particularly to a miniature space craft of specific modular construction adapted for structural expansion for a variety of applications.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Devlin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,447 describes a satellite apparatus whereby a plurality of experiments may be monitored in a single satellite for a plurality of different organizations. The satellite has modular casings for placement on a frame and adapted to place experimental components therein with instrumentation facing a centrally located scanner which transmits data on the experiments to a receiving station.
Perkins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,582 describes multiple subsidiary small payloads connected to standard mechanical and electrical interfaces provided by an expendable or recoverable modular mother satellite bus (MMSB) and launched into space as an assembly acting as a common carrier providing low unit launch costs for the attached subsidiary payloads and also providing a variety of electrical, pointing, and thermal control services for these payloads after reaching orbit. These services include but are not necessarily limited to controlled separation of free-flying satellites or re-entry vehicles, regulated electric power at a variety of voltages, telemetry, computer control, payload control via time delayed pre-programmed instructions, optional real-time payload control via direct radio communication or transmission through geostationary or other communication satellite links, time-driven or event-driven control logic, mass data memory, encryption and decryption of data and commands, payload pointing augmented heat rejection, and interconnection between subsidiary attached payloads through the data bus.
Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,853 describes a space capsule including heat source devices individually recoverable in which each heat source device includes a combined pyramidal-type reentry body and heat reflector and a radioisotopic heat source disposed in a hollow or concave portion of the body.
Cappa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,767 describes a single piece frame for a spacecraft, the frame manufactured as fiber composite sheets overlay a core. The core is preferably made of aluminum and formed with a honeycomb cross-section. The frame provides a mounting structure to which payload, spacecraft equipment, and boost vehicle are attached. The frame can be reinforced locally by varying the core density or the wall thickness so as to resist concentrated or localized loads. The orientation of the fiber in the composite sheets may also be varied so as to so as to strengthen the frame in a desired location.
Esch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,225 describes a satellite structure comprising, a frame comprising a plurality of frame sections, side panels carried by the frame and supported in said frame sections, a top panel closing the upper end of the frame, a bottom panel closing the lower end of the frame and having a central opening, a metallic base plate closing the opening, and satellite instrumentation supporting means mounted on the base plate and having its upper end secured to the top panel.
Chatelain, U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,235 describes a reflector antenna having a hollow, expansible polyhedral body consisting of a plurality of inwardly extending recesses.
Kamm, U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,263 describes a satellite vehicle orientation device comprising a satellite vehicle, a rigid, elongated tubular member having one end fastened to said satellite vehicle, a reel for storing said tubular member and means for deploying said tubular member.
The prior art teaches various spacecraft construction schemes. However, the prior art does not teach that a miniature spacecraft may be constructed with a central cylindrical bay having radially oriented triangular bays for forming open bay areas facing outwardly. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.